It is well known that when frankfurters, hot dogs, or other types of sausage having an outer skin are heated, steam and juices inside the skin cause it to swell and eventually rupture. In the process, the shape of the frankfurter becomes distorted and the frankfurter becomes bent out of its normal straight elongated shape. While it has been known to slit or score the surface of the skin of the hot dog with a knife or other cutting implement, conventional knives or other implements for this purpose are cumbersome to use.